Devilance
|Image=Devilance.jpg |Realname=Devilance the Pursuer |Aliases=The Huntmaster |Identity=Public |Species=New God |Nationality= |Base= |Gender=Male |Height=7' 0" |Weight=405lbs (Out Of Battlesuit) |Eyes=Blue |Hair=None |Marital= |Occupation=God Of The Hunt |FirstApp=Justice League Beyond Vol. 3 Issue 005}} Devilance the Pursuer is one of the most respected minions of Darkseid, lord of Apokolips. He is the New God of the hunt who has captured and brought back his prey to his master for many years. History Devilance was tapped to track and destroy Darkseid's hated rivals, the Forever People, and prevent them from obstructing his plans to take control of the Warp Zone and the Source. The Huntmaster's chase saw the Forever People lose one of their own on an alternate universe and be hounded across the Warp Zone until The Flusher and later the Justice League came to their aid. During a pitched battle, Devilance was disarmed by Kiri. He vowed to return to reclaim his property. Personality Devilance is singularly obsessed with the art and act of the hunt. He cares about nothing else, and pursues his current prey with fanatical devotion. He cares absolutely nothing for the mores or laws of whatever society he happens to encounter. He has visited countless worlds and they are all much the same to him. Any who choose to interfere with his sport will learn to regret their presumption. The integrity of the hunt is vitally important to Devilance, so he maintains his own code of honor where it is concerned. He prefers to hunt alone, aided only by his hounds, although he uses proxies and informants to gather information about his prey. He likes a challenge, and prefers prey capable of evading or fighting him. Thus he tends to avoid laying traps except to lure his target into the open and perhaps give him a edge in the ensuing fight. A trap that simply takes out the prey deprives him of claiming victory. Devilance has sworn that a target able to best him in a fair contest is off-limits; he will no longer hunt that prey. This oath has never been tested, as the Huntmaster has never been beaten. It remains to be seen if his ego would permit him to keep his word in such a case. Appearance Devilance appears as a human wearing a robotic battlesuit. Under the glass dome he is usually wearing a horned helmet. At his side are his robotic Warhounds: Their electronic baying is the sound of doom. Powers Devilance is in fine physical shape and a highly skilled hunter, tracker, and combatant. His true power lies in the various devices at his disposal, particularly his massive suit of armour and his pack of robotic "Warhounds". The Huntmaster’s armour is a nine-foot articulated battle-suit with self-contained life support and a slot for his Mother Box, allowing him to traverse the dimensions. The suit enhances his strength, protects him from harm, and generates his signature weapon: a long shaft of high-energy plasma he refers to as (and wields like) a "spear". He can also electrify the surface of his armour, should any foe get too close to his person. Devilance is of course a New God and has the strange physiology of those creatures. Allies & Enemies Allies * Darkseid And The Evil Gods of Apokolips * Professor Zed, Human Pawn Of Darkseid Enemies * The New Gods Of New Genesis * The Forever People, New Gods Of Youth * Kiri, Who Stole Devilance's Plasma Spear Category:Characters Category:New Gods Category:NPCs Category:Supervillians